A Bit of Sacking
by JonathanDP81
Summary: Short piece of work I wrote for history class.


**A Bit of Sacking**

The ever present background hum of various advanced machinery had become an almost soothing background to Sarah Jane Smith's reading. She was curled up in a somewhat dusty wingback chair of unknown vintage that had appeared in the TARDIS' main control without fanfare several days before.

Sarah glanced up from her printout copy of the Hourly Telepress from the future year (to her) of 2000. The Doctor, the human-looking yet alien pilot of the craft they traveled in, was in his usual station examining dials and flipping seemingly random switches at the hexagonal control console. Sarah had long since abandoned any attempt to understand what did what and simply accepted that The Doctor knew what he was doing (for the most part).

"Any idea where we're headed?" she asked dubiously.

"Perfectly." he replied with perfect aplomb. "Rome, 1816."

"And what might be there besides a bunch of Romans?"

"The premiere of _The Barber of Seville_ at the Teatro Argentina."

"Opera?" Sarah's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"One must strive to broaden one's horizons" he replied self-importantly.

"Last time you said that I was served a dinner that was still alive."

The Doctor waved this off. "Very high in protein. Now, if you wish to change I would hurry as we're about to..." There was a thunking noise and a slight judder. "...arrive."

Sarah Jane gathered herself together and went over to her traveling companion. "No need. Nobody seems to notice what I'm wearing with you around, nineteenth century or not."

With a small snort the Doctor adjusted the six-foot long multi-colored scarf that hung in loops around his neck and strode out the the TARDIS' entrance door humming the overture.

The TARDIS, which from the outside looked like a 1950s British Police telephone box much smaller than its interior size, had materialized out of thin air in a small alcove. The door on the front swung open, revealing the Doctor, who stopped short after a couple steps and adjusted the wide brim of the hat perched on his curly head for a better look at his surroundings. His humming ceased as he took in the scene.

"Slightly off I believe." he mused as Sarah looked over his shoulder wide-eyed.

"What's all this?!" she exclaimed as streams of shouting and crying people were flowing past the alcove. Many seemed to be carrying all their worldly possessions on their backs.

"Judging by the clothing I would say late Roman Empire" a frowning Doctor said distractedly. He leaned out and took in the view down the street. "Ah, there's the Theatre of Pompey. Location is correct, we're just a just a few centuries early for the Teatro Argentina to have been built."

"Doctor, I mean what's happening with all these people!"

"I believe it's most likely…" A passing woman, a girl really, fell with a cry in front of their alcove. With a quick forceful movement, the Doctor grabbed her arm and yanked her bodily out of the street before the mass of humanity could trample her.

"Goths?" he asked as setting her on her feet and brushing her off.

"What? Yes! I'm sorry, I have to go, they're through the gates!" The betuniced girl dashed off, reentering the panicked mass.

"Goths?" Sarah repeated then closed her eyes in concentration. "Wait a minute, the Sack of Rome? The Visigoths?"

"Yes, 410 AD. I believe this may be time to leave." He pointed down the street. The crown's panic increased at the sight of a group of helmeted warriors. The Doctor pulled Sarah back into the TARDIS without delay, firmly locking the door behind him.

"Doctor! What are you doing? Those people!" Sarah protested.

"Will survive for the most part." He started manipulating controls on the console. "Alaric was not a bloodthirsty commander. He feels betrayed by Emperor Honorius and this is revenge."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sarah asked plaintively.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Rewrite the beginning of the fall of the Roman Empire? I'm sorry Sarah but this is an event written in stone. Too much of Earth's history hinges on this era."

With a sad sigh Sarah plopped back down in her chair. "Remind me what's going on here. European history class was awhile back."

The Doctor returned to his setting of the controls. "The Huns have invaded Europe. Alaric's people fled in a mass migration into Roman territory looking for refuge. It's either been war or uneasy peace with Rome for over thirty wars. This just the latest breakdown."

"And so now the Empire is going fall?"

"Not for a few decades. This was a long decline anyway, Sarah. Plus the the Eastern Romans will continue just fine for centuries yet." Hand posed over a control, he considered. "I believe I'm not in opera mood anymore." He looked up with a sudden toothy grin. "How about the opening of 1939 New York World's fair?"

Still a bit melancholy after what she had witnessed, Sarah took a moment to reply. "Alright, if you think you get us there."

The Doctor looked indignant. "Of course I can. This was only a minor overshoot. I have have the TARDIS well in hand." At that moment there was a spark and small stream of smoke started trickling from one of the console panels. The Doctor's glance went to it then back to Sarah. "Not a very important system. Fix it later. Now here we go!" With a pull of a lever the cylinder at the top of the console whose purpose escaped Sarah began moving up and down, signaling their dematerialization back into the time streams.

The World's Fair ended up being quite a fun time, even if they ended up being at the 1964 version instead.

 _Doctor Who_ and the TARDIS are © the BBC.


End file.
